


Good Boy

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dom!Newt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: A wizard casted a spell on Percival he hates it. Newt on the other hand rather likes it.





	

Newt came home with dinner, " Percy I'm back! I got food!" He said  closing the door heading to the kitchen, it was Chinese food tonight. " Percy?" He said out loud, wondering where he was. Newt checked Percival's study room but he wasn't there. He checked his case but no Percival just happy creatures excited to see him. _Bedroom_ Newt said to his self, he turned the door handle but it was locked. " Percy are you okay it's me Newt. Dinner is ready." No response, he knocked on the door maybe he was sleeping. " Go away Newt, I'm not hungry." Newt frowned, Percival didn't sound angry but rather _nervous_.

"Percy what's wrong?"

" I rather not talk about it.....you'll laugh at me."

" Maybe I can help. I promise I won't laugh I swear on my case."

There was a pause and then the door unlocked, Newt opened it going inside and closing the door again. " Percy come out from under the sheets." Percival slowly came out of the covers and Newt eyes widen he was speechless. Percival had wolf ears on his head, they even moved, he was shirtless wearing only boxers with a wolf tail hanging between his legs. " Damn wizard cursed me.....well go on say something I already got laughed at early today." He said ears going down, Newt stared at him more taking in what he was seeing. He walk to Percival and hugged him. " Don't worry you'll be back to normal tomorrow those curses never last long. I say you look rather cute with you ears. Can I....touch them?" He asked quietly he was very curious, he known about spells like these but never really saw them first hand. Percival tensed up for a second and then relaxed saying ok. Newt touched them pulling his fingers away seeing them perk up. He started rubbing one of the ears up and down. Percival was liking it since his tail was now wagging. Not really thinking about it Newt nipped the other ear which made Percival growl a little. "Sorry." he said letting go of Percival. But Percival shook his head, " Can you do that....again please."  Newt was surprised for a second seeing Percival act this way, he liked it.

" Percy be a good boy and lay down on the bed. On you back please."  Percival did as he was told, Newt took off his jacket climbing on stop of him.  He kissed the other ear enjoying how it twitched. He bite down on it not to hard, a moaned escaped Percival's. " Be a good boy a suck on my fingers Percy." This time it was a command, Percival opened his mouth letting the fingers touch his tongue. Newt smiled, he was doing a good job so he went to kiss Percival's chest. He felt the need marking him and that's just what he did, a noise escaped Percival's mouth and he bite down on Newt's finger. He winched a little but he was not mad about it. " Settle down Percy. Now be a good boy an turn around, hands and knees." His ears perked up, he was oddly liking Newt be this way, he gasped feeling a wet finger go near his entrance. Newt shushed him and used his other hand to touch Percival's tail. He gripped the sheets feeling the finger enter him and now his tail was being stroked. " N-Newt I need....." " You may Percy." He moved his hand and started stroking his self. He growled a little feeling another finger inside. " Your doing a good job keep going, just one more okay." Newt whispered kissing the back of Percival's neck. Percival bite down on the sheets feeling everything go white. " D-do that again p-please!" Newt couldn't say no to that three fingers in now touching that spot again. Percival yelled, but if you asked Newt it was more of a howl he came in his hand. He didn't even noticed Newt stop nor making a moaning sound of his own. Newt laid on the bed next to Percival  placing his head on his back.

" That....was interesting.....thanks I feel kinda better now." Percival said, liking the little vibration on his back from Newt humming. " That's good told you I can help"  He said quite happily.

" If these ears are still here tomorrow I'm going to be in charge"

" Would it really matter if they were there or not"

" Good point"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing sex but hoped you liked it anyway


End file.
